wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fix-It Felix "Rider"
This Fix-It Felix, oftenly called "Rider" or "Ride", is the game Arcade All-Stars Racers version of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and first deuteragonist of Fix-It Felix. He is also one of his game's presidents along with the game's Vanellope, Tamora and Ralph. Background AASR takes place 2 years after the events of Fix-It Felix, Jr. Ever since he defeated Wreck-It Ralph, Felix had been keeping tabs on the wrecker during the full construction of Niceland City. He had grown suspicious when he hadn't seen Ralph for weeks, later discovering that his enemy had entered the Universal Grand Prix. Worried that he will cause wreckages with other racers, Felix built himself a Gear Board and entered the ultimate race. He had left his magic hammer at home in Niceland, so he'll have to fix what Ralph wrecks by beating him in the tournament. Official Bio Fix-It Felix "Rider": Handyman Turn Racer "Rider may look like Felix, but with his slight "Vanellope" personality, they can be easily told apart. As one of the racers and presidents of his game, this fun-loving counterpart always sees the brightside of things. He may have been a "Good Guy" in his original game, but now he's just another racer in a game of popular arcade characters." Official Stats *Youth - 28% *Leadership - 100% *Optimism - 96% *Kindness - 89% Appearance Many things contrast between Rider and Junior's styles. While still looking like his counterpart and in the same color scheme, this Felix wears more of a skater punk outfit. His hair's a little more shaggy and some of his bangs are dyed into a yellow line. There's a yellow stripe that connects to it on the back of his hat's bill. He wears a jean jacket over his untucked and unbuttoned workshirt, which unveils a pale blue undershirt with three yellow lines to make two "x"'s. His gloves are thinner and fingerless. His jeans are a boot cut and he has a stylish blue and yellow not-fully-fastened belt. Even his shoes are now normal skating loafers. Personality Felix Rider is somewhat of a daredevil. Unlike his original counterpart, Ride is more confident and cocky as shown in the Candy Cane Forest section of the Sugar Island track when he walked along a double stripe branch. He's more wild and energetic than Junior, seen when he does several riskful stunts on his Gear Board and not break a sweat. According to his official bio, he acts a little like Vanellope. Despite his adventure-seeking personality, Rider is still kind like his first porgramming and wishes to help others in need. He is also somewhat of a "sunny boy", always seeing the good before the bad. Rider doesn't like the sight of people fighting, especially his two counterparts, and tries to make them make peace. Relationships Wreck-It Ralph "Driver" While really close to his fellow racers, AASR's Wreck-It Ralph - AKA "Driver" - seems the closest one to Rider. Like their original programmings, the two share a brotherly bond, seen with him riding on Drive's shoulder on occasion. Both of them are never seen in any quarrels and the former wrecker congradulates Rider for winning their first "Free-Hand" Race. Vanellope Von Schweetz "Vannie" Tamora Jean Calhoun "Tam" Fix-It Felix, Jr. "Junior" Rider sees his original as a worry wart of an older brother. Sergeant Felix "Sarge" Role in Fix-It Felix Trivia Category:Fix-It Felix (movie) Category:Main Characters Category:AASR Characters Category:Alternative Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arcade All-Stars Racers Category:AASR Racers Category:Racers Category:Gear riders